


Fortuito (Myoui Mina × FEM!Reader)

by danamon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamon/pseuds/danamon
Summary: es un MUY pequeño os q una amiga me pidió. siento que quedó medio qlero, pero a ella le gustó así que órale >:3
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Fortuito (Myoui Mina × FEM!Reader)

Hay algo diferente, algo mejor. Bueno, no es como si las otras veces no hubieran tenido sus méritos, pero ésta... Vaya que recordarán ésta. 

Vaya semana de mierda que habían tenido: Mina preparando todas las coreografías para las presentaciones en vivo no había regresado a casa en toda la semana y su adorada novia había aprobado apenas la mitad de proyectos de la consultoría ambiental para la que trabajaba, por lo que sólo pisaba el departamento para dormir y desayunar. Pero es viernes y, aunque eso no significa casi nada, es un pequeño descanso para ambas pues ninguna tiene nada que hacer el sábado.

Esa tarde, apenas y se encontraron en el pasillo para tomar el ascensor, Mina saltó a sus brazos, sin siquiera esperar a que ella estuviera lista o siquiera prevenida. La menor tenía la peor cara de agotamiento del mundo y sin embargo para nada le importó a su novia a la hora de llenar su cara de besos.

Un beso en la frente, uno en cada una de sus esponjosas mejillas y, finalmente, uno tímido sobre sus labios. Tímido por parte de la chica, porque en el segundo en el que se separaron, Mina le abrazó por el cuello y le robó más, muchos más.

Y así siguió, lento y con calma, presionando el botón del ascensor sin que la menor se diera cuenta. Entonces entraron, casi tropezando, ellas juntas en una esquina con la respiración agitada y el corazón golpeando el pecho. Tn sintió sus mejillas arder al mirar que la chica poco y nada hacía para evitar la cámara; alzaba su rostro por sobre el abrazo con el que se aferraba y podía ver, con los ojos medio abiertos, que su mirada estaba fija en el maldito aparato y ella sonreía sobre sus labios.

Sabía que Mina era dulce, era una chica tierna, pero en situaciones así la desconocía.

Y no sabía que Mina le gustaba más: si la que jugaba a evitar pisar los espacios en la acera mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano en la calle o la que se mostraba desnuda y arruinada, en todos los sentidos, sin temor alguno ante ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y la chica tuvo que arrastrarla prácticamente de la pequeña habitación pues su chica parecía estar en un trance. Corrieron hasta llegar a su departamento, Mina riendo, volteando a mirarla cada cuando con los ojos brillantes en picardía y ella mirándola como si fuera el mismo Sol.

Entraron, la menor cerrando torpemente la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo siendo empujado por el de su novia emocionada marcando la piel de su cuello.

"Rápido" le urgió Mina, tirando del borde de su camiseta.

¿En el recibidor? No suena tan mal, la verdad, porque apenas tuviera contacto con la cama, Tn estaba segura de que caería dormida.

Así que obedeciendo a su demandante chica, ella se saca la camisa. Y grande es su sorpresa al ver que Mina ya la está esperando, maniobrando con sus manos en la espalda para quedar con el torso desnudo. No puede evitar reír al ver la desesperación en su rostro pues la prenda se resiste a dejarla. Pero la risa se le va cuando queda expuesta y, con la cara colorada, deja que el sostén caiga al suelo y ni siquiera hace el amago de cubrirse.

"Alto ahí"

Se endereza, haciendo que los senos le reboten, y tras soltar una risita traviesa, se da la vuelta.

"Aquí no, quiero intentar algo"

Una vez más, Tn persigue la silueta en bragas de la chica, ambas riendo porque, la verdad, ¿qué más pueden hacer? Es lo mejor estar juntas.

El aire es diferente, no hay otra manera de describirlo, no cuando no dejan de mirarse y parece que el tiempo corre rapidísimo y necesitan aferrarse una a la otra para no perderse.

Entre las sábanas y jugueteos calientes, Mina ya está meciéndose sin cuidado alguno sobre el cuerpo tenso de su novia. La mayor ama estar arriba, en serio lo hace, porque no hay nada mejor que tener debajo a su novia comiéndola con los ojos, detallando cada silueta, cada curva, cada uno de sus valles con esas manos gorditas que tantas veces le han reclamado. Y ella va lento, va rápido, va rapidísimo y jadea; a veces se detiene y exige un beso y se entrega entre lloriqueos mientras su cuerpo se ve atrapado en un abrazo que le deja sin aliento.  
  


El tacto de tn es delicado, es como ser acariciada con pétalos de flor y Mina acaba enamorándose más y más a cada segundo.

"Bebé, ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

Jodida mierda, podía pedirle lo que sea cuando se frotaba con tanta fuerza con su coño mojado en el suyo y le veía de esa manera. Tn alcanza a asentir un par de veces cuando Mina se separa y alza las rodillas.

"M-Minarin"

Al principio planeaba acostarse junto a ella y dedicarse a acariciar sus rizos oscuros y gemir bonito para ella, pero al verla así, excitada y con la cabeza en las nubes... No quiso renunciar a ese poder, porque si bien con tn la vida era flotar en agua tibia, pocas veces le dejaba tener el mando.

Entonces empezó el principio del fin. Mina montando su cara desesperada, manoseando con morbo los senos de su novia porque le ponía de manera tremenda lo grandes que eran en comparación a los suyos, mientras tn se masturbaba con sus dedos al ritmo de su lengua dentro de su novia. Estaban follando en toda la extensión de la palabra, caliente, rudo, diferente a todas las otras veces en las que se querían bonito y tierno.

Mina estaba a punto de llegar, podía sentirlo porque sus piernas se apretaban con más fuerza en su cabeza y temblaba y se sacudían. Entonces, complaciente como siempre, cerró sus labios sobre su botoncito respingón para poder joderla de una vez por todas.

Y, oh, Mina se molía sin decoro alguno, con los ojos en blanco y sus ojitos llorosos. No escuchó el crack debajo suyo, fue el grito de su novia el que la bajó de un tirón violento de la nube en que flotaba.

"¡Ah, mierda, mierda, mierda!"

"¿Qué? ¿Tn, amor? ¡Ah! ¡¡S-sangre!! ¡¡¡Estás sangrando!!!"

Fue tanta la emoción, tanto el ímpetu, que lE ROMPIÓ LA NARIZ JAJJAJKAJQJQKQJA

Fin.

🌺

**Author's Note:**

> jaja who am I? lo subí nomás porque creo que está cagadisho ? idk??? fue inspirado en un tweet, pero op lo borró, sorry. sólo me queda la imagen de calamardo todo aplastado. ne'way, aioooooos


End file.
